He is always touching me
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Drake começa a pensar sobre Josh. Cada vez com mais frequência, e antes que tente parar com isso, algo inesperado acontece e ele percebe novamente quão importante é seu meio-irmão. Mais importante do que poderia imaginar. Primeira long em português de D
1. Prólogo: He is always touching me

Eu voltei a assitir Drake & Josh por esses dias, ai me deu vontade de ler fics, como não tinha muitas, eu resolvi postar essa aki q já tava trabalhando a algum tempo, se alguém gostar, eu continuo logo.

**Avisos:** Drake & Josh não me pertencem e essa fic é slash, ou seja, romance entre garotos. Se não gosta, não leia.

**Prólogo:**

"_**He is always touching me..."**_

Ele está sempre me tocando… Antes eu estranhava, não gostava, mas acho que já me acostumei. Não é ruim, na verdade, é até... carinhoso. Talvez por isso eu estranhasse, pois como sou um garoto e não tenho namorada fixa, não me é comum receber esse tipo de atenção.

Ele vive me levantando, puxando, pondo nos braços... como uma donzela indefesa! É ridículo e ainda assim me divirto! Como eu posso achar isso divertido? Como posso gostar do simples fato de estar perto dele? Gostar de vê-lo todo dia? O que há comigo?

-Está me ouvindo, Drake?

Rompeu seus pensamentos ao ouvir a voz empolgada como a de uma criança. Nossa, há quanto tempo ele estava ali? Estivera tão entretido em meus pensamentos que nem percebera quando ele chegou?

-Não, Joshie, o que foi?

-Eu estava contando como foi o meu dia no trabalho...Mas você está bem? Realmente estranhei não ouvir nenhuma de suas respostas ácidas...-disse, com uma cara preocupada e pensativa.

-Estou, tava só pensando.- respondi simplesmente.

-Certo, então vamos jantar?-perguntou, abrindo a porta.

-Já desço.

"O que ele quis dizer com isso?" suspirou Drake, levantando da cama e descendo. "Por que ele se preocupa comigo? Eu sei que eu sou lindo e seu meio-irmão, mas ele parece realmente preocupado, ele não fala por obrigação ou educação. Também é verdade que eu sou um pouco sarcástico... tá, muito sarcástico, só que é tão natural para mim quanto a gentileza dele." Drake já descia a escada. "Oh, não! Já estou me perdendo em pensamentos de novo! Não é normal ficar pensando tanto assim, ainda mais em um garoto! E isso já vem de algum tempo... Preciso me controlar!".

Drake balançou os fios bronze e foi jantar.

-D&J-

**N.a:** Essa frase inicial foi q me deu a ideia da tem mais por vir, vai ser um pouco longa e terá cenas bem quentes! Até o próximo.

Bjim, Ai-chan.


	2. 1: Everything Started When I Saw

**Avisos:** Drake & Josh não me pertencem e essa fic é slash, ou seja, romance entre garotos. Se não gosta, não leia.

**N.a:** Eu realmente gosto dessa fic, apesar de achar que as vezes fica maio OOC, mas sempre tento ser o mais fiel aos personagens da série. Espero que também gostem. Aproveitem!

_**Capítulo 1:**_

"_**Everything started when I saw something I shouldn´t…"**_

"_**Tudo começou quando eu vi o que não devia..."**_

Drake estava deitado em sua cama encarando o teto, porém ele não o via realmente. Sua mente estava distante, mais precisamente no garoto que agora tomava banho. Fazia algum tempo que deitara ali, esperando Josh tomar banho para ir em seguida.

Já era noite, os dois gostavam de tomar banho tarde. Josh para dormir limpinho e cheiroso e Drake por preguiça de fazê-lo mais cedo. Entretanto não era isso que passava pela cabeça de Drake. Nesse meio tempo ele ficara tentando não pensar em Josh, estava, contudo, falhando miseravelmente.

A porta novamente o interrompeu, tendo Josh entrando por ela.

-Viu minhas roupas, Drake?

Drake não entendeu, ele nem conseguia pensar tampouco, estava de olhos arregalados e boca entreaberta, encarando Josh. "Ele está só de toalha! Mas ele nunca sai assim! Eu saio porque gosto de me exibir, mas ele sempre sai do banho de pijama!".

Piscou uma vez e duas e, por acaso, seu olhar desceu para o tronco do maior, vendo como era branquinho, todo definido e meio molhado pelo banho e com poucos fios negros perdendo-se pela toalha. "Ele finalmente perdeu aqueles quilos quando cresceu... e parece que tá malhando...Tá todo definido e parece bem durinho, lisinho..." Corou furiosamente, sentindo-se quente e pulou da cama correndo para o banheiro.

-Ei, Drake! Minhas roupas, você viu? –repetiu, mas o menor já estava longe.-Deve ter sido a Megan, ainda bem que eu levo sempre duas toalhas...

-D&J-

**N.a:** Essa foi divertida de fazer. ^.^. Alguns planos malignos da Megan as vezes trazem coisas boas. Ksksk Até o próximo!

Bjim, Ai-chan.


	3. 2: I Lost Control And My Life Turned

**Avisos:** Drake & Josh não me pertencem e essa fic é slash, ou seja, romance entre garotos. Se não gosta, não leia.

N.a: Espero sinceramente que isso não tenha ficado muito OOC.

_**Capítulo 2:**_

"_**I lost control and my life turned upsidedown, but, maybe, it was like that since I met him."**_

"_**Eu me descontrolei e minha vida ficou de cabeça para baixo, se é que já não estava assim desde que o conheci..."**_

Assim que saí da escola e ia para o carro no estacionamento quase deserto, ele veio correndo até mim, gritando animado.

-Consegui! Passei no teste!

E Josh me segurou pela cintura, me levantando e rodando. Eu me apoiei em seus ombros, encarando-o de cima completamente desnorteado, hipnotizado pelos olhos e sorriso do outro. Quando ele parou de me rodar, voltei a mim.

-Me desce, Josh.

-Eu passei, Drakie.-falou com carinho e o desceu sem soltá-lo, sorrindo estonteante.

Drake engoliu em seco. "Estava perto demais! Os braços dele rodeando minha cintura... a respiração no meu rosto, esse sorriso, os lábios grossos, tão diferentes dos meus finos...".

E tudo isso rodava na sua cabeça até ele fazer o que queria há algum tempo, mas sua consciência não deixava, e depois disso ele sabia que não conseguiria mais pensar em nada.

_Ele simplesmente ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou Josh, bem de leve quase perdendo a coragem_.

Josh paralisou surpreso, arregalando os olhos, mas logo os fechou pressionando os lábios de volta. Porém o menor já descia, partindo o beijo.

Ambos abriram os olhos encarando-se até que Drake desviou o olhar por um momento, voltando-o surpreso, tampando a boca com as mãos, como se só agora compreendesse o que fez e assim tentou fugir.

Josh acompanhou tudo isso e vendo o outro escapar por entre seus dedos, correu e o virou, puxando-o pelo braço e prendendo-o contra o carro.

Atordoado quando percebeu a proximidade, Drake tentou sair dali, porém o maior prendeu-o pelos pulsos contra o carro. Encararam-se novamente, ofegantes com o peito subindo e descendo e o coração descompassado, até que Josh desceu, colando os lábios com força.

Beijava com firmeza, sugando os lábios finos e não aguentando pediu passagem com a língua. Drake apenas abriu os lábios permitindo que as duas línguas dançassem e tocassem-se livremente.

Sentia Josh prensando-o contra o carro enquanto aprofundava o beijo, ofegou ao sentir todo o corpo do outro contra si. As batidas rápidas dos corações tentando se acompanhar. Gemeu por entre o beijo quando o maior empurrou os quadris contra os seus, sentindo um espasmo em suas coxas pelo contato de Josh, que estava entre elas.

Depois de algum tempo separaram-se precisando de ar. Estavam corados e com os lábios avermelhados, olharam-se por alguns segundos até ouvirem o alarme de um carro sendo desativado e assim seus pensamentos voltaram ao lugar.

Então entraram no carro e ficaram calados evitando se olharem por todo o trajeto até em casa.

-D&J-

N.a: E agora? O que acontecerá? Só vão saber no próximo cap! Reviews, please? *-*

Bjim, Ai-chan.


	4. 3: I think I'm falling in love

**Avisos:** Drake & Josh não me pertencem e essa fic é slash, ou seja, romance entre garotos. Se não gosta, não leia.

N.a: Recebi uma review, me animei e resolvi postar. Então, aqui estmos! Acho que já disse isso, mas: espero sinceramente que isso não tenha ficado muito OOC.

_**Capítulo 3:**_

"_**I think I'm falling in love..."**_

"_**Acho que me apaixonei..."**_

"O que foi aquilo? Eu…nós nos beijamos! Eu nem consigo encará-lo ou olhar para ele sem corar... E para piorar nossos pais saíram com a Megan para um jantar e só voltam de madrugada... não tá passando nada na tv e ainda são nove horas da noite!" Bufou Drake, jogando o controle longe e batendo a cabeça contra o encosto do sofá. "O que eu faço! Pelo menos, Josh manteve distância, agora tá lá embaixo."

O que ele não sabia era que no andar de baixo Josh estava em um impasse, andando para lá e para cá, sem saber se falava com Drake ou ignorava o que acontecera antes. Não, era sua única chance, tinha que saber o que aquele beijo significava. E subiu as escadas.

-Drake, e-eu quero falar com você.-falou de uma vez, fechando a porta e trancando-a para que ele não fugisse.

-Josh!-surpreendeu-se, levantando-se completamente rubro.-O q-que f-foi?-conseguiu dizer.

Josh, vendo o menor nervoso, suspirou e indicou para que ambos sentassem no sofá. Ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio, Josh pensando em como começar e Drake torcendo para que ele não tocasse _naquele _assunto, todavia seu desejo não foi atendido.

-Drake, sobre...sobre o que houve mais cedo...- e nessa hora Drake enrijeceu – O que significou aquele beijo?

-Não foi nada, Josh.

-Como nada?

-Foi um impulso, uma bobagem- e Drake levantou-se tentando fugir, sem olha-lo.

-Bobagem! Então por que fez?- Josh levantou-se exaltado.

-E-eu...não sei...

-É claro que sabe ou desconfia pelo menos!

-Já disse que não sei!-irritou-se virando para Josh tendo os olhos brilhantes em lágrimas que ele não deixaria rolar.

-Sabe sim...-sussurrou, aproximando-se, roçando os lábios no do outro.

-Não...- e encarou os olhos do maior, derrotado.- Eu...eu acho que estou apaixonado.

E Josh sorriu lindamente, abraçando-o e tomando seus lábios com ternura.

-D&J-

N.a: Ei, gente, isso não foi lindo? (e eu sou uma dramaqueen, então talvez isso tenha passado um pouco pro Drake u.u'). Mas esse não é o fim, não! Ainda tem mais! E o próximo é muuuuito bom. Reviews, please? *-*.

Bjim, bye!


	5. 4: That Doesn't Supposed To Be So Good

**Avisos:** Drake & Josh não me pertencem e essa fic é slash, ou seja, romance (incluindo tudo que um romance normal inclui...¬¬') entre garotos. Se não gosta, não leia.

N.a: Recebi uma review, me animei e resolvi postar. Então, aqui estmos! Acho que já disse isso, mas: espero sinceramente que isso não tenha ficado muito OOC.

_**Capítulo 4:**_

"_**That doesn't supposed to be so good, does it?"**_

"_**Isso não deveria ser tão bom, não é?"**_

-E o que_ você _quer dizer com isso? –começou Drake soltando os lábios do outro, mas não saindo do abraço.

-O mesmo que você, maninho. Só que eu quero saber se você quer namorar comigo.-Josh sorriu vendo como o outro ficara ainda mais vermelho.

-N-namorar?

-Tudo bem se não quiser...Sei que não é disso, pelo menos não por muito tempo...-falou manhoso e um pouco triste.

-Não é isso.-"Droga! O que eu to dizendo? Eu to considerando a ideia de namoro? Não! ele tem razão, por mais que eu o queira... eu o quero? Isso não vem ao caso!Oh, eu não sou disso!"-S-só não vamos nomear tão cedo, sim?

-Tá bem.

E voltaram a se beijar. Primeiro de leve e sensualmente, por vezes sugando a língua do menor fazendo este ofegar. Aos poucos ficou mais intenso, mais forte. Josh apertava a cintura do menor e por vezes deslizava as mãos por suas costas causando arrepios no outro. Enquanto Drake agarrava-se ao maior e tocava os fios negros, sentindo o quanto eram macios.

Levantaram-se, movendo-se aos tropeços, sem pararem o beijo, até Josh espremer Drake na parede. Tocava firmemente o tronco do menor, soltando os lábios finos para poder descer pelo pescoço, aproveitando-o sem pressa com beijos, lambidas e chupadas.

Nesse ponto era realmente impossível raciocinar, só conseguiam sentir e agir por instinto.

Estava cada vez mais quente e Drake usou essa desculpa para puxar sua camisa e a do maior.

Ele apertava o menor contra a parede mais intensamente agora, indo dos lábios até a junção do pescoço com o ombro.

Josh sorria internamente ao sentir o corpo do outro ao seu alcance e tremendo, se arrepiando com seu toque. Subiu sua mão para um dos mamilos, constatando que estava durinho de excitação e começou a esfregá-lo e apertá-lo, ouvindo um gemido contido e sentindo-o arquear de leve. Largou os lábios de Drake e olhando para o peito esguio, pálido e quase sem pêlos que subia e descia, abaixou-se, passando a língua antes de iniciar um uma leve sucção, mas logo estava chupando e mordiscando o mamilo que ficava mais durinho em sua boca.

-N-não...Ahh!-gemeu perdido, batendo a cabeça sem notar na parede.

Drake ofegava, sabendo que algo crescia entre suas pernas e talvez não só entre as suas, isso o acalmou, e pode relaxar passando a não se preocupar com mais nada além de sentir. Acariciava os cabelos negros, tremendo quando o maior ia para o outro mamilo.

-N-não para!-falou por impulso, corando ao ver o sorriso de lado do maior.

Josh abraçou-o com braço esquerdo e puxou um pouco o tronco deixando apenas a cabeça e as costas apoiadas na parede, deslizando a mão direita do pescoço à cintura, desceu mais um pouco, massageando levemente entre as pernas, endurecendo mais o que havia ali.

Josh já havia sonhado muitas vezes em fazer isso, tocar o outro, excita-lo. Era divertido tornar realidade, perceber que ele estava gostando. Já Drake deixava-se levar, nunca se imaginara com um homem, mas parecia tão certo, tão perfeito... com Josh!

Drake passou a gemer baixinho, desviando o olhar corado, segurando-se nos ombros do maior, para não se perder, mas estava difícil.

Deixou sua cabeça pender para frente e a testa encostar-se à de Josh, com os olhos estreitos e nublados, Drake sussurrou:

_-M-mais forte..._

Josh aumentou o ritmo e vendo que não teria objeção, abriu o botão e o zíper puxando a calça para baixo junto com a cueca. Passou a masturbá-lo enquanto mordia o pescoço e foi descendo pelo peito, chupou um mamilo ouvindo um gemido mais alto dos muitos do menor. Desceu mais, ajoelhando, lambendo os quadris até alcançar o membro, passando a língua pela glande antes de tomar fôlego meio incerto e engolir.

Drake abriu os olhos que nem percebera que fechara, encarando o teto e soltando um quase grito. Olhou para baixo não acreditando ao ver seu membro sumindo e aparecendo na boca de Josh.

Foi aumentando a velocidade, pondo até onde podia, sentindo bater em sua garganta, mas não se importou. À medida que sugava mais sentia os quadris do outro irem involuntariamente contra si, metendo em sua boca, enquanto os dedos longos puxavam seu cabelo, arrancando alguns fios negros devido a força que empregava para se conter.

-Ahh...eu vou...AAAhh!-mas não conseguiu terminar, antes de gozar intensamente na boca de Josh.

-D&J-

**N.a: **E aí, pessoal? Quanto tempo, ne? Esse cap devia ter saído ano passado... por algum motivo, eu acabei esquecendo de posta-lo, com as festas fikei tão ocupada... u.u' E ainda paro numa parte tão crucial...Espero que gostem, ainda to aperfeiçoando meus lemons ou quase isso o q acharam? Me digam, sim? Reviews? *-*

Ah e vou responder uma review que não dava para responder lá, então:

**C: **Muito Obrigada por sua adorável review! Assim vc vai me deixar mal costumada... (mas se quiser mais caps é assim msm q tem q agir ksksk chantaem básica ksks, ta , parei u.u') Eeeu? Deixar vc pervert? Imagina...isso nem me passou pela cabeça...(depois desse cap ainda nego...¬¬) ksks Eu já tinha imaginado os dois juntos, deve ter um fraco por personagens que vivem brigando um com outro (tipo, amor e ódio são dois lados da msm moeda u.u). Corei muito com seus elogios... E sim, como eu disse já devia ter postado, só to tendo problemas em como continuar a história, ainda não pensei nisso direito...E sim, vc deve ter problemas com reviews, pq esse cap é consideravelmente grande (em relação aos outros daqui) e não, não vou parar com Almost Alice, apesar de que ela já esta acabando... i.i

Bem, até o próximo!

Bjim, bye!


	6. 5:That's Just So Much For Me

**Avisos:** Drake & Josh não me pertencem e essa fic é slash, ou seja, romance (incluindo tudo que um romance normal inclui...¬¬') entre garotos. Se não gosta, não leia. Censura M, depois não digam que eu não avisei!

**N.a:** Recebi uma review, me animei e acabei me desanimando de novo e ficando ocupada com as minhas outras fics em andamento, e agora, tomei vergonha na cara e vim aqui continuar depois de ter parado em uma parte tão... bem, vcs sabem... Vamos lá!

_**Capítulo 5: **_

_**That's just so much for me...**_

"_**Isso é intenso demais para mim..."**_

-Onde...-e tomou fôlego-...você aprendeu a fazer isso?- disse com um toque de ciúmes e admiração na voz rouca, desabando na cama de Josh que era a mais próxima.

-Internet.(1)- deu de ombros o moreno, sentando ao lado do menor na beira da cama.

-Como?-perguntou Drake, a respiração se normalizando e o cérebro voltando a raciocinar normalmente.

Josh riu de leve, passando uma mão pelos fios negros antes de responder.

-Eu li e vi muita coisa na internet, sabe? Para conter a vontade de te atacar.-e deu um sorriso safado que Drake pensou que nunca veria naquela face e fazia-o corar.

-Sei...-desviou o olhar, percebendo algo.

Drake arregalou os olhos ficando rubro ao ver a enorme ereção contida pelo jeans preto desbotado de Josh. O maior, seguindo o olhar do outro, coçou a cabeça constrangido antes de falar.

-Não se preocupe com ele. Abaixa logo.-e Drake o olhou sentindo-se culpado como há muito tempo _mesmo _não se sentia, e só piorou ao Josh continuar, querendo amenizar o clima.-Ele não resistiu aos seus gemidos, entende?

-Eu vou cuidar disso.-falou Drake com uma expressão determinada na bela face, indo beijar o maior, mas sendo impedido.

-Não precisa fazer nada se não quiser...

-Quem disse que eu não quero?

-_Drake._-falou em aviso, querendo saber se o menor tinha certeza. Contudo parece que Drake entendeu errado.

-Está insinuando que eu não consigo?- e subiu no colo do maior, deixando cada joelho ao redor da cintura dele e pensando que até que não era tão desconfortável assim. O problema é que realmente não tinha muita noção do que fazer, mas tinha alguma criatividade para compensar.

Josh foi quem o ajudou, encantado por tê-lo em seu colo, mas ainda assim longe. Querendo mudar isso, puxou-o iniciando um beijo calmo e lento, Drake relaxou um pouco abraçando o pescoço do outro para poder tocar os fios negros enquanto o beijo ia tornando-se mais profundo e intenso, causando arrepios e excitando-o novamente.

Drake nem notou que aos poucos ia e era levado a colar-se no peito largo e forte. Ele só notou quando sentiu as batidas frenéticas do coração de Josh juntarem-se as suas também nada calmas e soltou uma exclamação de surpresa ficando tenso ao perceber-se bem em cima do membro duro e preso na calça escura.

-Drake...-suspirou, quase gemendo, Josh. E passou a fazer um carinho gostoso nas costas do menor no intuito de relaxá-lo.

Drake engoliu em seco, aos poucos relaxando, percebendo-se arrepiado e um pouco duro. Retirou a camiseta por completo, decidido a ir até onde seu corpo e. seu coração também, ora, vamos ser honestos, sim? Enfim, até onde ambos o levassem e avançou, beijando-o com gula.

Josh sorriu ao ter os lábios soltos, sentindo o pequeno descer por seu pescoço, muito corado com o que fazia. O fato de o outro estar se esforçando para agradá-lo e se excitando no processo o extasiavam e tudo se concentrava em seu baixo-ventre onde Drake estava sentado.

Viu o menor na curva de seu pescoço, chupando e mordendo; a mão esquerda dele em seu ombro direito e a outra apoiada no colchão, ao lado de sua cintura. Ofegou e sem se conter puxou a cintura esguia para si no mesmo instante que se impulsionava para cima, gemendo com o contato.

Drake mordeu o pescoço do outro instintivamente, os dedos apertando firme para conter o arrepio que percorreu sua espinha com o movimento inesperado. Os lábios de ambos se encontraram novamente, desesperados. O menor nem percebia que rebolava no colo de Josh, buscando mais daquela sensação gostosa.

Josh, não podendo mais se conter, inverteu as posições, aproveitando para jogar Drake para o meio da cama. A distancia logo foi extinta, ambos empurrando os quadris contra o outro, beijando-se, as mãos percorrendo todos os cantos. Ficaram num rápido vai-vem até gozarem quase simultaneamente, as vozes e gemidos abafados pelos beijos que iam se acalmando à medida que os corpos relaxavam, se aconchegando um no outro.

Eles se entreolharam, sorrindo feitos bobos, para logo depois cochilarem assim mesmo, um por cima do outro.

-D&J—

(1)- Alguém já assistiu "Os padrinhos mágicos"? Se sim, nem precisa explicar, se não, eu explico que é essa sempre a desculpa do Timmy para encobrir que tem fadas que realizam os desejos dele.

**N.a:** Espero que teham gostado! ^^ Nos próximos caps: Drama! Isso mesmo, mas como é Drake & Josh sempre vai ter um espacinho para humor também. ^^

Até!

**P.s:** Digam, se querem um lemon completo ou não!


End file.
